


De camino a lo de Scott

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversaciones de camino a lo de Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De camino a lo de Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en el S04E02, mientras Stiles y Derek van a lo de Scott.

—Pero, entonces, ¿por qué me dejaron aquí?

 

El muchacho ( _Stiles_ ) pone los ojos en blanco y bufa por lo bajo, como si estuviera realmente fastidiado por la situación. Bueno, son dos, porque a él tampoco le agrada particularmente todo esto.

 

—Tenías que terminar el colegio.

 

Ahora es el turno de Derek de poner los ojos en blanco.

 

—Sabes que puedo darme cuenta cuando mientes, ¿verdad?

 

—”Sabes que puedo darme cuenta cuando mientes” —murmura por lo bajo en tono burlón Stiles —. Creo que prefiero a mi Derek.

 

—¿Tu Derek?

 

Stiles vuelve a mirarlo mal y Derek se limita a enarcar una ceja.

 

—Jodidos hombres lobos. Hay algo llamado privacidad, ¿sabías? No vas por ahí escuchando lo que la otra gente dice. Y no me refería a “mi” Derek de esa forma, sino a… al Derek con sus memorias que es el Derek de mis memorias… sí, eso.

 

Continúan en silencio un tiempo, Stiles manejando con la mirada al frente y Derek dedicándose a ver el paisaje por la ventanilla. La vista es familiar y extraña a la vez, lo cual es más que extraño. Derek sabe que hay algo raro, algo que no le están diciendo, algo que tiene que ver con el incendio de su casa.

 

Hay algo dentro suyo que le dice que las cosas no deberían ser así, que hay algo que se está perdiendo más allá de sus recuerdos extrañamente desaparecidos. Cada vez que piensa en su madre, en Laura, en la mayoría de su familia una desesperación inmensa se instala en su pecho. Al pensar en Cora se siente triste, aunque la desesperación desaparece. Y cuando piensa en Peter… bueno, siempre ha tenido una relación de amor/odio con su tío.

 

—Así que… ¿tú y yo somos amigos? —pregunta, finalmente, porque aunque sea tiene que intentar averiguar algo.

 

—Mmm, podría decirse. Básicamente nos peleamos todo el tiempo y nos encargamos de salvarnos el culo mutuamente. Así que sí, somos amigos.

 

Hay algo extraño en el latido de Stiles, no como si fuera una mentira, pero tampoco está seguro de que sea cierto. A Derek no le gusta no estar seguro de las cosas.

 

—He visto tu culo y tienes razón, creo que es algo que merecería la pena salvar —bromea, porque la preocupación y el no saber qué está pasando a su alrededor lo está matando y tiene que dejar ir todo por algún lado.

 

Lo que no se espera es que Stiles frene de golpe, haciendo que Derek casi salga disparado por el parabrisas. Que suerte que su madre le enseñó a ponerse el cinturón, porque sino…

 

—Oh, por Dios —dice Stiles, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados como si de pronto le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

 

—¡Casi nos matas!

 

—¿Casi nos mato? ¡Casi me matas tú!

 

—¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Te hice un cumplido… o algo así!

 

—¡Tú me…! ¡Oh, por…! ¡No puedo lidiar contigo! —grita finalmente Stiles, poniendo en marcha nuevamente el Jeep.

 

Derek lo mira de refilón, porque no le gusta como viene esto.

 

—¿Tienes un problema con que los hombres te hagan un cumplido? Dime que no soy amigo de alguien homofóbico, no podría ser tan idiota. Kenny no me dejaría hacer eso.

 

—Uno, no soy homofóbico, idiota. Me pone de los nervios que _tú_ me hagas un cumplido porque… porque eres tú y punto. Y, segundo, ¿quién demonios es Kenny?

 

—¿Uno de mis mejores amigos? ¿Mi ex-novio? No puede ser que seamos amigos y conoz-- ¡rayos, Stiles!

 

El muchacho vuelve a frenar de golpe, ahora mirándolo mucho más sorprendido que antes y como si esperara que un cuerno le estuviera por salir de la frente.

 

—¿Tu…? No, no. Tu solo tuviste novias.

 

 _Novias_. En plural. Derek hace todo lo posible por impedir que se le note en el rostro el dolor que le causa la mención de Paige, aunque no sea directa. Pero si estos chicos saben de Paige y saben de Kate… ¿cómo rayos es que no saben de Kenny? ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera lo conocen? Es como si no conocieran a Roscoe o a Kelsie, que han sido sus amigos desde que usaban pañales.

 

Cada vez se convence más de que algo extraña pasa, pero necesita quedarse cerca de ellos hasta que averigue bien lo que es.

 

—Uh, no. Salí con Kenny, luego con… Paige —está seguro de que Stiles hace de cuenta que no nota el dolor que le causa decir su nombre, lo cual agradece, a pesar de todo —, y ahora con Kate.

 

—Oh, rayos —masculla Stiles, dándose la cabeza contra el volante varias veces.

 

—¿Qué te pasa?

 

—No. _No_. A ti te gustan las chicas.

 

—Sí. ¿Y a ti?

 

—Pfft, sí. ¿Y también te gustan los chicos?

 

—Um, sí. ¿Y a ti? —pregunta, más que nada para molestar a Stiles.

 

—Oh, no, _no_ , no voy a pasar por esto de vuelta. Baja del auto, que llegamos a lo de Scott.

 

Derek hace caso, pero se propone para adelante averiguar qué rayos le pasa a este tal Stiles.


End file.
